Jason Todd
by Zatana
Summary: I read about this story on Batman Wiki, and it was so horrible I had to rewrite it. For those of you who don't know, Jason Todd was the second Robin, the fans didn't like him, so he was actually killed by a fanvote, the voted for the kill and he died in the comic, only to be revived as a villain. This was partially inspired by Arkham City.


Jason Todd.

I read about his story on Batman Wiki, and it was so horrible I had to rewrite it.

For those of you who don't know, Jason Todd was the second Robin, the fans didn't like him, so he was actually killed by a fanvote, the voted for the kill and he died in the comic, only to be revived as a villain.

This was partially inspired by Arkham City.

Here goes.

-Everything is in 2s Batman,

Harvey Two-Face stood in the middle of the room flipping his coin frantically. The room was lit so that only one side of the room was visible. The other was dark. And Two-Face stood in the border of the room.

-Dualism, ever heard of it?

Life or Death, 2 sides of the same coin really, who knows what will happen, it could be life, or it could be the other, but really it's the same thing, isn't it? Just to sides of the same coin.

-Quit it Harvey, Im here for the location of the shipment that came 5 days ago. Joker has received a new load of toxic gas somehow, I know you were involved, don't ask me how, just tell me where they are, and you wont get hurt.

-Hurt? Why would you heart me? What wrong Have I done? Im not in Jail remember? You are the one that has uninvited stepped into my domain, my boys are upstairs decorating this future clubhouse, and I had to come down here to deal with this dark intruder.

-Do you really think you can make me think you are innocent in this?

Batman didn't have much more time to talk, something suddenly moved behind Two-Face. It was tinier, but he could clearly see something moving in the shadows.

-What was it?

It couldn't be….Oh no…Batman had only time to think, Two-Face noticed to as the thing attacked him.

-Ha!

The boy had charged but his attack was weak. Harvey was surprised, he bent over a little but

Soon grabbed the boy and pointed his gun towards him.

-Heads or Tail wonderboy?

Batman wasn't gonna take any chanses, he was already in motion, a batarang was too risky to throw, Two Face could use Robin as Human Shield, he took aim and tried to remove the gun first.

Harvey seemed to wanna protect the coin more then his gun, as Batman removed it from him with his blow, he let go of the boy and withdrew.

-Boys! We need some action here!

-Batman wasn't up for a fight, he took hold of the boy and went back outside the way he came, he wasn't going to let go if him, but it would be hard to run with him,

We need to go.

-I can fight!

-Fight some other time.

-Fine, they both ran away. They escaped to a nearby rooftop.

-What was that?

-What? I Said I could help, if you don't want it I'll do it myself, you can't stop me.

-Why would you do that? Don't you realize it's dangerous?

Jason was silent for a while. They had not had many conversations between each other.

They first met at the Batmobile-incident.

Angry and alone, he made living stealing parts of cars.

By a coincidence he came across a very special car. Batman was busy , he had used his car, but he had also left it for an urgent matter. No cop was around, it was perfect.

Stupid "Batman". Who did he think he was? Could he do things the police couldn't? Self-righteous dumb idiot. He probably thought he was better than anyone else in the city. Driving a fancy car, thinking he can do whatever he wants, taking the law in his own hands. Well he will see that even a kid can mess with him.

The car wasn't very easy to break though. And he was caught. He was certain he was going to the Police.

That he was going to get caught for once. This time he had gone too far, and a harsh punishment awaited. He would suffer from the pressure the Police would have on him. The awful looks on him as the police would judge him as another future-criminal. A scum that had to learn to obey the law.

He did care about the law, but sometimes the law wasn't enough.

But that didn't happen.

Just being near the Batman in person gave a certain impact, he wasn't going to struggle, that doesn't help, as he had been living on the streets he knew you couldn't just talk big and expect to get attention for that. You cant mess with the Police and expect to be taken seriously. Not in the harsh real world. And that was the world he lived in.

Batman didn't say much. But he looked at him.

-Don't do that again.

-Jason, felt something weird. What was it?

He actually didn't want to do it again, for some strange reason. He didn't really have to.

He nodded, he couldn't prove anything to him that he wouldn't but if he would let him go without a fight honestly, he would probably not want to steal anymore.

It was so strange. This guy, not someone bragging about hoe good and shining he was, someone dark, had seen him, he had seen what he did, but he had let him go?

Batman drove off. But he didn't disappear from Tods mind.

This guy….He wasn't like the others….

After that, he assumed he wouldn't meet him again, but he became a lot more interested in him.

But how many would actually manage to get in touch with the Batman?

Then his mother died. And another huge blow stroke him.

He was completely alone now.

Nobody cared in this corrupt city. Nobody had protected his dad when he died by the killer croc during the acrobatic performance. That had been his childhood.

Born in a circus. Life was easy.

But in this corrupt place nobody is safe.

His dad didn't make it, and nothing had been the same ever since. His mom kept doing drugs, nothing would fill the whole he would be out on the streets instrad. Angry. People would look down on him. A miserable circusfreak. What a joke. The police were on to him a couple of times but he usually managedto get away. They didn't know what it was like theirt lifes were great. They were safe, they had respect, they had support, they didn't even need to do anything.

Nobody had saved his dad. Nobody had saved his mom, and now he was all alone.

The only one that even felt remotely connected to him was the man dressed in black.

The bat.

And perhaps he knew that too. Because shortly after his mom passed away, he was so lost, he had no idea what to do. A life in complete crime was not far away, but in that dark time, he found him.

Batman came to him.

In person, and he tried to help him.

He wanted to help him. He knew he was alone, he wanted his mom to have a proper funeral. And he wanted to send him to a border school so that he could get a chance for a normal life.

And now here they were again, on a rooftop, Todd must seem odd, since he basically had training clothes he had been using during the acrobatic performances. He had kept it up a little but in the streets after his dads death. He didn't want to show it to mom though, it would probably have a bad impact on her. It had been so hard for her to deal with the loss of his dad, and he didn't know how to help her, he took his frustration out in his street running.

At the school he had found some place for his skills aswell but he didn't have any discipline, in order to become something, a great fighter, elite athlete, it seemed you had to devote your life to it, and you had to have discipline, succumb to it, but he was never capable of doing that. And he didn't care.

Discipline had not saved his dad.

Some kids thought he was being weird trying stunts too much on his own, without any training, what good was it? And sure, it wasn't the best thing, but it felt like the only thing he could do.

The training was a tool for him. The persona was left with his dad, he didn't want to join a group and train with them, he wanted to train alone.

To run and fight in ways he felt gained him. Not to show off, but for himself and himself only.

-Jason, why did you attack Two-Face? When did you leave school, how did you find us?

-Never mind that! I want to fight crime, just like you.

-Like me? I put you in school so that you would be safe, and have a normal life, do you have any idea what you are saying?

Do you think my life is nice? That fighting crime like this is a good life?

It doesn't get you famous because people don't even know who you are, you don't find glory you find darkness and disgust.

You risk your own life and your life only gets more tough, the only reward is that you feel like you have done something good. Not to brag but to actually do something that makes things a little better.

This life is horrible! If you want to fight crime you should try to become a Policeman, don't become like me, its not enough to have a will if you want to actually make a difference you need to actually have training. You need to actually be capable of putting your life at risk and win, that has nothing to do with your mindset, or who deserves to win.

This life is cruel and harsh. Its not normal.

Todd paused.

He looked angry, as if he wanted to just explode and say something back by the was silent and he waited a while he wanted to say this properly.

-Why are you treating me like Im different then you?

I know this job isn't for anyone, that's obvious. I'm not some lunatic living in a dream world.

But I thought that you would actually care about what I want? Who else?

Do you honestly believe I can live a normal life? After what has happened to me?

Its impossible, iv been in school for years. I did as fine as I could, it wasn't super but at least I made it.

-You wearing trainers…

Do you really think i care if people think i look cool or not? That doesn't effect my fighting skills you know, this is serious, if you care so much how you look then you shouldn't have dressed up as a bat and you shouldn't be doing it for real either.

You have no training-

-Who cares? Im flexible, i no acrobatics, the real world dont follow the rules of a dojo, i can fight.

You cant stop me, if I, not with you then Im on my own.

-This is not something playful-

What do you know of me? I thought you were the one person to accept this, my arents died, you remember?

One fast and one slowly My life was destroyed and it can never be repaired, you think sending me to school is gonna change that?

This time, Batman stopped a little, he was silent.

-Your not the only one that had his parents taken away.

Alright. Ill train you. You can live with me, you will be the second Robin.

From now on, its serious, no playing around. Come with me.


End file.
